Little Brother
by darkxjune
Summary: Dia menggangguku. Sangat mengganggu. Aku benar-benar kesal padanya./ "Maaf. Maafkan aku tou-san, kaa-san. Semua ini salahku. Maaf." /"Aku menyayangimu.".


Dia menggangguku. Sangat mengganggu. Aku benar-benar kesal padanya./ "Maaf. Maafkan aku tou-san, kaa-san. Semua ini salahku. Maaf."/ "Aku menyayangimu.".

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Little Brother**

 **Inuyasha © Takahashi Rumiko**

 **Family**

 **Character: Sesshomaru, Inuyasha**

 **Rate: T**

 **Warning: AU, OOC (of course), mainstream, alur cepet, Sesshomaru's POV, chibiInuYasha, EYD masih kacau, typo alert, dll.**

 **Jangan maksain baca kalo emang gak suka.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seharusnya ini pagi yang menyenangkan. Seharusnya aku masih bergelung dalam selimut hangatku di atas kasurku yang 'posesif'. Ya, seharusnya. Sayangnya kini aku malah berada di halaman belakang rumahku yang hampir penuh tertutup salju untuk menemani iblis kecil yang sedang sibuk membuat boneka salju.

Oh God! Ini hari minggu. Di musim dingin. Dan ini adalah hari libur musim dinginku yang terakhir. Tidak tahukah dia libur musim dingin selama tiga hari benar-benar tidak cukup untukku. Hanya mirip _long weekend_ biasa. jumat, Sabtu dan Minggu. Lalu Senin besok aku harus kembali kuliah. Ya, besok. Besok.

Arrgh, sial!.

"Nii-chan lihatlah. Boneka saljuku sudah jadi." Ucapnya sambil menarik-narik mantelku.

"Hm." Sahutku malas.

"lalu, milik nii-chan mana?."

"Aku tidak membuatnya."

"Kenapa?."

"Terlalu dingin." Jawabku sambil mengeratkan lagi mantel itu ke tubuhku. Sial, dingin sekali.

"Kalau begitu akan aku buatkan." Beonya riang lalu kembali berkutat dengan salju-salju yang dingin itu.

Aku tak membalas ucapannya malah berjalan menuju teras belakang yang berada di sisi kanan tubuh kami, mencari sedikit kehangatan. Dialah iblis kecil yang ku maksud, adikku. Oh aku sampai lupa mengenalkan diriku sendiri karena terlalu kesal padanya.

Namaku Sesshomaru, mahasiswa tahun kedua di fakultas manajemen. Sedangkan adikku, Inuyasha, siswa SD yang usianya terpaut dua belas tahun denganku. Berbeda dengan adikku yang sangat aktif ini, aku lebih pendiam. Fisik kami pun tidak terlalu mirip, rambutnya hitam, keturunan dari ibu kami, sedangkan rambutku berwarna keperakkan, sama seperti ayah kami.

"Sudah jadiii… ." Ujarnya girang melihat dua boneka salju hasil karyanya.

"Hm. Sudah kan? Ayo sekarang kita masuk. Aku kedinginan." Aku pun beranjak masuk melalui pintu belakang. Sampai sebuah tangan kecil menggenggam mantelku.

"Nii-chan, ayo kita foto dulu dengan boneka salju kita." Arrrgh. Tidak bisakah aku menikmati hari terakhir liburan-singkat-ku ini.

"Aku tidak mau. Dingin." Aku menyentakkan tangannya dan melanjutkan langkahku yang tertunda.

"Huwaaaaa... ." Dia pun menangis. Seperti dugaanku.

"Sesshomaru. Apa yang kau lakukan pada adikmu?." Ibuku pun datang dan langsung memarahiku. Dugaanku yang kedua pun terjadi dan aku hanya bisa menghela nafas lalu diam mendengarkan omelan kaa-sanku.

"Tidak bisakah kau menuruti keinginannya. Hanya sebuah foto."

'Haaah' aku pun beranjak mendekati Inuyasha, lalu berpose malas di samping adikku itu.

CKREK

"Sudah kan? Aku mau tidur lagi."

.

.

.

Angin sepoi-sepoi membelai rambutku, beberapa kelopak bunga sakura yang diterbangkan angin jatuh di kepalaku. Haah, aku tidak peduli. Aku hanya ingin menenangkan diri setelah kesialanku tadi pagi yang lagi-lagi desebabkan oleh iblis kecil itu, adikku, yang membuatku dikeluarkan dari kelas hari ini.

 _Print out_ tugas yang harusnya aku serahkan kepada dosenku hari ini justru menghilang dari meja belajarku. Setelah berkeliling ke seluruh rumah akhirnya aku menemukan tumpukan tipis kertas itu sudah berserakan di lantai ruang tamu dalam keadaan menyedihkan. Terpotong-potong, penuh coretan dan remasan. Lalu muncullah sang pelaku yang melenggang santai dari kamarnya sambil membawa gunting dan potongan kertas. Dengan wajah tanpa dosa dia menatapku.

"Ada apa Sessho-nii?."

"Kau. Apa yang kau lakukan dengan tugasku?." Ucapku setenang mungkin.

"Tugas nii-chan? Tugas apa?." Tanyanya penuh raut kebingungan yang membuatku semakin kesal.

"Kertas di ruang tamu!. Kau kan yang mengguntingnya!? Itu tugasku!. Dan harus kuserahkan hari ini!." Suaraku sudah naik satu oktaf. Sementara Inuyasha tampak terkejut lalu memasang wajah ketakutan.

"M-ma-maaf nii-chan. A-aku tidak tahu. Ku pikir itu kertas tidak terpakai hikss… karena berserakan di bawah meja belakar nii-chan hikss… . M-maafkan aku hiiksss… maaf . Huaaa… ." Lagi. Dia menangis lagi. Aku yakin ibuku akan keluar lagi lalu menceramahiku.

"Sesshomaru!. Apa yang kau lakukan pada adikmu? Kenapa kau suka sekali membuatnya menangis?." Benar kan?. Aku mencoba menjelaskan kelakuan putra bungsu kesayangannya itu. Tapi lagi-lagi ibu membelanya dengan mengatakan kalau dia masih kecil dan aku harus mengerti dia. Lalu kapan aku yang dimengerti?.

Ah sudahlah. Aku sudah bosan dan malas berdebat dengan ibuku, lagipula aku juga akan terlambat ke kampus jika meneruskan perdebatan ini. Segera ku ambil tasku dan bergegas pergi.

Dan benar saja, aku terlambat masuk kelas Naraku-sensei tanpa membawa tugas yang sudah diberikan seminggu yang lalu itu. _Great_. Aku dapat hukuman ganda dari dosen _killer_ ku ini, tambahan tugas yang harus diserahkan lusa dan tidak boleh mengikuti kelasnya hari ini.

'Haaah… .' Aku sudah tahu tidak akan menyenangkan punya seorang adik. Tapi tidak ku sangka aku akan sesial ini.

.

.

.

Liburan musim panas akan berakhir yang berarti semester baru akan dimulai. Aku bersyukur selama libur kali ini Inuyasha tidak menggangguku. Setelah kejadian tugas kuliahku waktu itu dia lebih sering menghindar dariku. Mungkin dia merasa bersalah. Ah, aku tidak peduli. Yang harus aku lakukan sekarang adalah belajar, karena pembukaan semester si kampusku selalu dengan _pre-test_.

Tok tok tok

Interupsi menyebalkan dari kuar kamarku membuatku harus mengalihkan pandangan dari buku-bukuku. Ku langkahkan kaki menuju pintu yang sebenarnya tak terkunci itu.

CKLEK

Ah, harusnya aku sudah bisa menduga siapa yang paling senang mengganggu kegiatanku. Bocah berusia 8 tahun yang sedang tersenyum lebar sambil membawa kotak berwarna ungu tua yang entah apa isinya.

"Apa?." Tanyaku tak ramah.

"Ini untuk nii-chan." Jawabnya lalu menyodorkan kotak itu.

"Huh!? Aku tidak mau. Aku harus belajar, aka nada ujian." Ucapku sambil berusaha menutup pintu kamarku.

"Ini hadiah untuk Sessho-nii dari Inu-chan." Tangan kecilnya berusaha menahan pintu kamarku.

"Sudah ku bilang aku tidak mau kan!. Kau itu banar-benar menyebalkan!."

"Ambillah ini nii-chan. Ku mohon. Lalu nii-chan bisa melanjutkan belajar lagi."

"Kau ini tidak bisa tidak menggangguku ya!? Selalu saja membuatku repot! Membuatku sial! Sejak awal aku memang tidak pernah ingin punya adik! Apalagi adik yang menyebalkan sepertimu! Kau selalu membuatku sial! Membuatku kesusahan! Banyak masalahku karena kau ada di sampingku! Tidak bisakah kau pergi saja, huh!?." Ku keluarkan semua kekesalan yang ada di hatiku selama ini. Ku lihat matanya sudah berkaca-kaca. Aku yakin sebentar lagi dai akan menangis, tapi kali ini ibu yang sedang pergi ke rumah saudaraku tidak akan datang untuk menenangkannya dan menceramahiku. Aku merasa menang.

"Aku benci!." Eh? Apa katanya?.

"Aku benci nii-chan. AKU BENCI!." Setelah berteriak dia berlari keluar rumah.

Biarlah, setidaknya aku akan tenang untuk sejenak. Aku berniat menutup pintu kamarku saat kudengar.

CIIIT

BRUGG

DUGG

KYAAA

Aku bergeming. Tiba-tiba perasaanku tak enak. Aku batal kembali ke kamarku lalu berlari keluar rumah. Dan pemandangan yang tersaji di hadapanku membuat tubuhku lemas.

Seorang bocah 8 tahun, adikku, tergeletak di dekat trotoar di kerumuni beberapa tetanggaku dan sebuah mobil yang tampak sedikit penyok di dekat kapnya.

"INUYASHAAA."

.

.

.

Raungan ibuku yang tadi menggema sepanjang koridor rumah sakit kini telah berhenti, menyisakan isakan-isakan di samping kiri telingaku. Tidak ada lagi teriakan marah dan kecewa dari ayaku, hanya ada helaan nafas berat yang terus kudengar dari sisi kananku.

Aku sendiri hanya bisa menunduk, menelan semua cacian yang tadi dilontarkan ayaku. Jika saja tidak ada ibu yang menahan ayah, mungkin aku sekarang sudah babak belur. Tapi aku tak peduli, ini memang salahku. Sejak awal ini salahku. Jika saja aku tidak memarahinya tadi. Jika saja aku bisa menerimanya.

Sejak awal aku yang terus menganggapnya pengganggu, tak mau menerima kehadirannya. Padahal dia tak memiliki salah apapun terhadapku. Dia hanya ingin bermain bersamaku, kakaknya.

Ingatanku berputar-putar tentang kelakuanku yang semakin keterlaluan sejak kuliah. Selalu memarahinya, menghindarinya dan mengusirnya. Walau begitu dia selalu kembali dengan wajah polos dan senyum lebarnya. Aku baru sadar, wajahnya itu begitu lucu dan menggemaskan. Tapi yang terjadi kini aku membuatnya marah padaku, membuatnya membenciku.

Kutatap kotak ungu yang kini terbuka. Isinya adalah foto-fotoku dan Inuyasha serta sebuah kartu ucapan yang terbuat dari potongan kertas. Kartu ucapan ulang tahun untukku. Serta ada satu foto ketika Inuyasha membuatkanku manusia salju. Dan yang paling menyesakkan dadaku adalah tulisan di balik foto-foto itu. Semuanya sama. Hanya tiga kalimat pendek. Tapi membuatku merasa buruk.

Inu-chan dan Sessho-nii.

Inu-chan sayang Sessho-nii.

Sessho-nii sayang Inu-chan.

Aku. Aku benar-benar gagal sebagai seorang kakak.

"Inuyasha." Ucapku lirih. Berulang-ulang. Seolah itu adalah mantra yang harus aku ucapkan demi Inuyasha.

Ku peluk kotak itu seolah sedang memeluk Inuyasha. Air mata yang sejak tadi berusaha ku tahan akhirnya tumpah juga. Kurasakan sepasang tangan melingkari tubuhku, tangan ibuku. Lalu tangan yang lebih kekar ikut memelukku. Aku terkesiap lalu menoleh ke arah ayahku.

"Maaf. Maafkan aku tou-san, kaa-san. Semua ini salahku. Maaf." Ucapku disela-sela tangisanku.

"Sudahlah. Sekarang lebih baik kita doakan semoga Inuyasha baik-baik saja." Ayahku melepaskan pelukannya. Sementara ibuku hanya mengangguk padaku sambil mengelus punggungku.

Ya. Sekarang yang terpenting adalah keselamatan Inuyasha.

Kumohon bertahanlah Inuyasha. Bertahanlah agar aku bisa menebus semua kesalahanku.

.

.

.

Tangan kirinya patah, ada luka robek di kepalanya. Benar-benar menyedihkan melihat keadaannya. Tapi yang paling membuatku tersiksa adalah fakta bahwa dia masih marah kepadaku. Satu bulan penuh kuhabiskan untuk mengambil kembali hatinya, tak peduli betapa sering dia menghindar bahkan menolakku seperti aku dulu yang menjauhinya. Tapi seperti dia yang dulu selalu kembali, aku juga terus berusaha menebus kesalahanku.

Mengajaknya bermain, walau dia terus menolak. Mengantarnya ke dokter untuk penyembuhannya, walau dia terus mengacuhkanku. Tapi aku tidak akan berhenti sebelum dia kembali menjadi adikku yang manis.

Di awal bulan kedua setelah kecelakaannya, Inuyasha sudah mulai menerimaku. Sebelum bulan kedua benar-benar berakhir, dia sudah kembali menjadi adik manisku. Menjadi Inuyasha yang berisik dan senang menggangguku.

Sekarang, empat bulan setelah kecelakaannya, semua kembali normal. Bahkan lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Aku lebih sering tertawa bersama Inuyasha. Aku merasa lebih hidup. Aku merasa bahagia. Begitu pula Inuyasha.

Tangan Inuyasha yang sudah sembuh kini sedang menari di atas salju, membuat boneka salju. Begitu pula denganku. Aku tak lagi terusik dengan udara dingin saat kehangatan keluarga menyelimutiku. Inuyasha yang selalu ceria, ayah dan ibu yang terus tersenyum kepada kami. Ah, benar-benar hangat. Kenapa aku tidak pernah bisa merasakannya?.

Selesai berkutat dengan masing-masing bonek salju kami, aku mengajak Inuyasha berfoto dengan meminta bantuan ibuku. Kali ini aku bisa tersenyum lebar. Aku bahagia.

Inuyasha, adikku, aku menyayangimu.

 **~END~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:** Yeay, akhirnya bisa bikin fic dengan word 1k+ yeaaay *sorak-sorak*. Fic ini bukan pengalaman pribadi loh yaaa. Karena saya gak punya kakak ataupun adik ehehe. Tapi denger-denger cerita dari beberapa temen tentang kakak atau adiknya haha. Oh ya, saya pake Inuyasha yang mode manusia ya, jadi rambutnya item.

Yosh, saya kira cukup ocehan saya. Semoga fic ini bisa menghibur teman-teman di sabtu malam ini. Silahkan _review_ nya. **–aidaverdyky-**


End file.
